I Bet That
by writingloveless
Summary: what if Ayase suddenly changed ? What would Kanou-san do ? What if Ayase finally...said no ? :o
1. I Bet That

HiHiHiHiHiHi !!!!!!!

:D

My first fanfiction so pweeze no lol's.

Its a matureish story about what would happen is Ayase finally took a bet with silly Kanou-san.

^o^

f.y.i. writers hands are burning with sin

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ka-Kanou-san !" Ayase responded with a struggle for air.

Kanou just grins, what is he thinking ? Im the human killing machine and hes saying no to me !

"The more you resist the more it makes us men hungry for domination begging for the taste sweet chipunk" whispered Kanou.

Ayase looked up at him, sweat trickling his eyebrows, he had to say no but he had to think of it quick, Kanou's hand gently touched his nipple, twirled with it with his tongue and licked it. Ayase gave a groan. He had to ! He had to find a way to control him, he was still so very much sore from last night, this morning, this afternoon and after dinner what Kanou would call "a place to store his ice cream cone so it melts faster". Remembering these actions made the poor blonde blush. Kanou-san can go on with sex as much as someone usually eats.

He had to think fast.

He needed a plan.

His eyes widened as he felt his pants drop, he thought if one. Remembering the night they played cards and he won, Kanou-san's a sore loser, He should make a bet

"Ka-Kanou-san i .. i have a bet !" He exclamied rather excited. He couldnt help but giggle.

Kanou san just frowned. "You'r in no position to do a bet, remember, you owe me about , this many bets (presses his groin aganist Ayase's butt) times a million"

Ayase just blushed heavily.

"Ka...Kanou-san whats wrong scared of a bet ?" Ayase stuck his tongue out, hoping being cute and mixing it with a bet would make Kanou-san intriuged.

"mm" was all Kanou could reply. He has been busy at work, sleeping, banging ayase senseless, maybe a bet would be fun. He grinned evily, Smiling his "Oh Grandma you have 10 more days till i evict you untill you pay me back teeth"

"Okay, Whats the bet ?"

Ayase bit his lip.

"Going for a week without sex, touches, kissing or any sexual touches"

".............." Pause.

"Ka-Kanou-san ?"

"Easy, its called masterbation, i've done it to your clothes and stuff already"

"What ?! Kanou-san you said it was dried vanilla so i licked it off"

"I lied, opps"

"But but but but but Kanou-san you lied..nevermind"

Ayase pondered for a moment, he looked at Kanou-san.

"I accept the bet, if you win...?"

"If i win Kanou-san, then i get to eat real vanilla ice cream and a real ice cream cone

"Deal, if i win then i get to bend you anyway, touch you anywhere, and make you say my name everytime you moan, plus you wear a maid uniform for a month"

Er.....

"Okay, deal ! Starting now !"

Kanou got up and lit a cigar, took a puff and walked out. Soon Ayase was happy, he jumped on the bed, he searched under the bed and found a yearbook of Kanou-san from high school. He giggled to himself.

Kanou-san had a very silly look on, like he was going to murder the photographer. Ayase laughed. But he looked for Kanou-san. He began to miss him. Ayase stayed on the ground as he crawled around so Kanou-san couldnt see him. He slipped quietly into the living room. There Kanou-san was watching a commercial about soda.

"they taste good kanou-san" Ayase smiled.

"mhm" All what Kanou replied.

Ayase took Kanou-sans arm and hugged it but Kanou-san pushed him away.

"Your bet chipmunk, or you want me to touch you and make you call me daddy already" He grinned.

Er.

"No, im sowwi oppsie i'll make dinner" Ayase got up a bit sad. He will get used to it, i mean hey it was good. No sex ! But..still.

Kanou just stared at Ayase all the time, he grinned to himself, he knew Ayase was young and foolish. He will be crying back to him soon. He took a puff and layed his head down.

..............................................................................................................

4 Days later Kanou was irrated. He wanted sex so badly, He masterbated but, he liked it when Ayase out of curiousty would touch his crouch and make him shiver,

But Kanou would never admit it. He would win. He will not lose.

Ayase looked around, he felt so sad. The first few days were great but..he missed Kanou-san so bad.

He first watched t.v., he did everything he could do without Kanou-san but he missed behing held to sleep. He missed his rough touches, but with gentle meanings. He wanted Kanou-san to whisper in his ear, to kiss him. Ayase began to cry. He didnt know why he whines about sex so much. It makes him feel so loved. He loves Kanou-san.

Ayase decided that being alone was harsh enough and 18 years of it was to much, so he got up and followed Kanou-san to the laundry room. Kanou-san was sticking clothes in the laundry, Ayase thought now is a good time.

"Kanou-san...i.."

He began crying.

Kanou turned around.

His heart shook with pain.

"Why are you crying ayase ? Did someone hurt you ? Tell me the bastards name !" He clenched his fist.

Ayase nodded and pointed to himself.

"i hurt myself..by making a bet of staying away from you..Kanou-san...im alone..i need you..please" Ayase whispered, tears falling.

"You win.."

"I always win"

Kanou picked up Ayase and put him on the washing machine while it was on, jumping and vibrating.

Kanou-san forcefully kissed Ayase hard and fast, Ayase kissed back, Needing to feel something warm enter his body.

Kanou-san used his teeth to rip open Ayase's shirt and held him on the washing machine.

"Kanou-san..oh..it feels good..."

"This will feel better"

Kanou san kissed every inch of Ayase's face. His lips parting with his tongue as he licked and sucked on Ayase's lips. His hands touching and brushing aganist his chest. Ayase began moaning, his cheeks growing red.

Ayase did something he found out by accident a week ago, Kanou-san had a weakspot, Ayase sucked on his atoms apple, Kanou-san closed and reopened his eyes, his breathing speeding, His dick hardening.

"A..Ayase i cant hold back, the washing machine will do"

Kanou-san pulled down Ayase's pants down and held him down, watching Ayase vibrate and shake vigrously a bit from the washing machine, Kanou got on one knee and begin rubbing Ayase's manhood. He gripped it gently and rocked it back and fourth. He inserted a hot and wet tongue in Ayase's butt. Ayase tensed up and moaned.

"Please Kanou-san take me all the way !!"

"I will"

Kanou-san began rimming Ayase, he placed his tongue inside and out, licked the outside, licked up and down the trail to his balls and to his hole. Moistened the hole. Stuck a few fingers in and licked it.

Ayase was going crazy. This was so new. He was vibrating from the washing machine, from feeling touched, he was moaning, his whole body wiggiling from the pleasure and some pain. This was a totaly new experince. Kanou-san was making him feel so good. The laundry machine roared as it shaked a bit more. Ayase moaned loud. Drool comming out of his mouth.

Kanou finally unzipped himself and shoved his enourmous length inside Ayase, he picked Ayase up and pushed him aganist the wall and his butt on the machine. He rocked back and fourth so hard and fast he found himself cursing, it felt so fucking good. Ayase was moaning so loudly, it was turning them on so much. The vibrating of the washing machine was making the thrusting easier and more pleasureable. The smell of soap and flowers filled the air as many boxes and detergents fell to the ground. The whole machine was roaring and shaking, Kanou started sweating as he pounding into the tighest and hottest thing anyone can have.

"Your Mine mine mine mine mine"

He growled as he thrust even harder, Ayase began drooling as he moaned, Kanou kissed him in the mouth moaning to.

Kanou rammed into Ayase harder and harder, hearing Ayase moan like that, made him want to do this forever. Kanou felt his body loosen and loosen, how could he ever doubt the fact he can go on for days with Ayase ?

Kanou pushed in and out sweating, he cursed to himself. He was loseing his mind.

Pretty soon it was all to much for the duo. Ayase came onto Kanou's chest as Kanou exploded into Ayase. Making him feel very sore, very tired..but warm..with a part of Kanou san.

Kanou picked him up and they both layed down on the floor, the only sounds were the bruised up washing machine and the panting. Ayase stared at Kanou-san. He loved Kanou-san.

"Ka..Kanou-san..that was.."

"Anazing..Ayase..you did good..that was first time i did it in the laundry room..it was so...energized..Ayase..i never want you to be away from me, your mine, always i own you, i own your hair, your eyes, your laugh, and your love and warmth..."

Ayase scooted over more and layed his sweaty head on Kanou's chest.

"so..we'll pick up the maid custome tomorrow and try it out again here" Kanou-san grinned, which was rare.

He was happy, and...i made him happy. Ayase Smiled.

"Kanou-san"

"Ayase"

He kissed Ayase on the mouth.

"I did win though" Kanou said grinned.

.


	2. I Tip Well

I Tip Well

Chapter 2 to "I Bet That"

enjoy my stupidity, thought of this on the bus home from school.

Please excuse if their are any errors in the names or letters or words, i was on fire !!!!!!!!!!!!! :D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"........."

First the laundry machine was making loud noises, and now this..?

I forgot to fix the dang machine.

Thought Ayase.

=/.

Stupid Kanou-san, grrrrr, its all his fault, for destroying it. How am i gonna sleep knowing that hes at the door just comming back home. What do i say ?

Oh Kanou-san, i cooked dinner, the floors clean, the washing machine is busted up, clothes are ironed ?

No no nononononono no.

No Way =/.

"Ayase come here"

"Comming" , Ayase gently walks across the wooden floor in the hallway.

Kuba Homare and Kanou-san were at the door, ?

"Hi mr. Kuba" Ayase said, he smiled, Kuba was a nice man, always there for Kanou-san, always so sweet and nice.

Kuba just stared at Ayase, his adams apple bouncing.

"Hello Ayase, Kanou asked me to stay with you while he got something"

"Ayase, come here" growled Kanou.

Kanou grabbed Ayase and kissed him full on.

"Kanou-san !"

"I have to be somewhere, be back in a couple of hours, Kiba's here to make sure no one rapes you while im gone. But wait, Kiba help him put this on and take pictures"

Kanou throws a portable camera at Kiba, and gives him a bag.

"Open it Ayase" Kanou grins.

"But.."

"Do it, or you will be undressed now chipmunk"

Ayase swallowed, he opened the bag, Kiba had to take a step back, his face was shocked.

WHAT THE ?

Ayase picked up the contents.

.........

"Kanou-san...is this.. a maid outfit..?"

"The bet..tonight we will see if its easy to streatch"

Kanou left and locked the door, he grinned. If only the meeting was cancled.

Kiba stared at Ayase, Ayase stared at Kiba and blushed.

"Kiba..are you also on this ?"

Ayase just had to cover himself with his hands, feeling dirty.

"No Nooo ! Im here to..uh..babysit.." His eyes traveled up and down Ayase's body.

Kibas phone rings.

"Hello Kiba speaking who is this ?"

"Help him put it on now Kiba"

...your call has been ended...after the beep leave a mes-

Kiba sighs.

"Ayase..let me help you.."

Ayase had to blush, he walked to the bedroom and laid the maid outfit gently down on the bed, he looked back at Kiba, who was staring.

"I..i dont know how to.."

"Im here to help..Please Ayase just close your eyes if your embarrassed"

Ayase began taking off his shirt, Kiba just wanted to touch his chest, so milky white, so soft and breakable, Ayase's hands were shaking, He closed his eyes.

"Kiba-san please help me..im scared"

Kiba couldnt help just to jump up and down inside, he put his hands on Ayase as he gently pushed him down on the bed, His large hands gently rubbing his chest, he took off Ayase's pants as he smelled in the scent of apples and lavender, it smelled so floral.

Kiba had his hands on Ayase's underwear as he swallowed and pulled it down, Ayase had to bite down on his lip, Kiba-san's hands are so hot !

"Kiba-san !"

Ayase just had to blush, blush so heavily, Kiba couldnt take no nore. Kanou's punishments were oh so worth this.

"Ayase..just relax.." Kiba pushed himself on Ayase, as he put his hand over his mouth.

"Dont make a sound or it will hurt more"

He bit Ayase's ear gently.

Nooo Ayase didnt want this ! But..Kiba-san was cute, so big and reminded him of Kanou-san..but..it felt so good...Oh Kiba..Oh Kiba...

"Kiba-san...Oh..Oh.."

Ayase blushed, Kiba san took out of his suit pocket a cloth, he placed it in Ayase's mouth.

"I know Kanou trained you for these kinds of games, you owe me so much for saving your life and being there for you, come here" He grabbed his groin and rocked it gently as it sprang to life.

"Take the cloth out with your tongue, and open my zippler."

Ayase pushed out the cloth as he went to Kiba-san and raised his hands. Kiba held his hands over Ayase's sides.

"Tsk tsk tsk, open my zipper..with your mouth"

Ayase's eyes grew, he was blushing, but was scared..but was so turned on.

Ayase took the zipper with his mouth and pulled it down, instantly a large hot..

"Kiba-san..its so big.."

"Suck it Ayase-chan"

Ayase licked the sides, he placed a kiss on the tip and swallowed it all, all those lessons on Kanou-san paid off.

Ayase rocked his head back and fourth.

Oh Kiba..Oh Kiba..Oh Kiba..

He got on top of Kiba, he felt so aggressive !

He wanted to ride Kiba-san so much, he wanted to teach a lesson of his own.

He wanted to ! -

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DING DING DING DING rumble rumble rumble

Ayase opened his eyes, the sun was shining so brightly on the white bed sheets, it took him a few seconds to see his phone and he flipped it up.

"Ayase, good morning, open the door i have a present for you"

----call has been ended ^.^ --------

"What..?"

"Kiba-san..? where are you...Kiba-san...hello...?"

Ayase left the room and opened the door.

"Kiba-san !"

EH

Kanou looked pissed. His face in a scowl.

"Kiba..? Why would you ask for him..?"

"K-Ka-Kanou-san ! i..eh i...thought it was Kiba-san sorry"

Kanou just stared down at him, he closed the door and picked Ayase up as he threw him on the bed.

"Ayase, you just were having a sex dream about Kiba arent i right ?"

Ayase blushed so hard and waved his hands infront of his face.

"No no no no no no it was just a dream please Kanou-san !"

"hm..thats why you were so aggressive in bed, you wanted to be on top and gave me the best head ever"

Kanou had to grin.

Sweet little Ayase..a sex dream ?

"Aw..Ayase..well punishment for cheating on me put this on"

Kanou knew Ayase wasnt and would never cheat, but he was using this as a advantage, he was taught to use plots as an advantage in his work, he smirked.

On the wall was a maid uniform.

Ayase groaned !

"But i thought Kiba er i mean um..."

he looked away

Kanou licked his cheek.

"The bet chipmunk, now, say it, say my name, say my name......*Kanou san sucked on Ayase's neck as he moaned*.....my name now...

"Kanou-san !"

"Keep saying it, keep repeating it, say it now now now now now now now"

Kanou began dressed Ayase in the maid outfit, and put on him his black leather boots.

Kanou took a few steps back and sat in the living room.

"Give me a brandy now Ayase"

he grinned.

Ayase looked at himself in the length full mirror, his hair was in a ponytail, his garnet belt was black, black stockings, this felt weird..but felt breezy, the boots were hard to walk in, he turned around and felt the hem of the skirt. His ponytail was in a butterfly shaped barret. His stockings were from his skirt to down his legs, his boots had a K plastered on the sides. His skirt had a white lace hem, going around the whole skirt, he felt his vest, his bra was a black lace bra, it felt a bit itchy.

BOOM !

Ayase jumped and turned around fast as Kanou san punched the wall and closed the door.

"I asked for service...and its bad service..so im gonna have to tip badly.."

He grinned. He walked toward Ayase and pushed Ayase's body into his, as his bent to a arch Ayase bent forward, his neck on Kanou's lips.

He pulled gently and played with Ayase's ponytail.

"What a pretty little maid, ah..whats this...let me tip you.."

Ayase blushed, Kanou put a 20 doller bill in Ayase's stockings, His body was shaking, it felt so weird but like a rush. He felt a rush.

Kanou moved his hands up and down, he gripped Ayase's chin and gently pushed it up.

"whats wrong ? not big enough tip..? i got something bigger for you.."

Ayase had to moan.

"I didnt hear my name"

Kanou pulled on Ayase's ponytail, Ayase moaned.

"Kanou-san ! Kanou-san ! Please..please..im sorry..just let me go.."

"oh no no no no my dear, its rude to refuse a request a customer demands..what if i didnt..*Kanou pressed his dick into Ayase's skirt* tip enough ?

"Kanou-san !"

Kanou bent Ayase over the bed.

"Im going to give you the best tip ever Ayase"

Kanou put his hands on Ayase's garter belt as he unhooked his bra, pulled down his panties, he put 500,000 yen into the stockings.

"For everytime i come" Kanou growled into Ayase's ear.

He pulled Ayase's ponytail as he pressed in Ayase. Ayase screamed, Kanou had to moan, he pulled the ponytail and begin thrusting in hard.

"Ayase...Ayase....im paying you..UGH welll....well...Ayase...oh yes.."

"Kanou-san Kanou-san Kanou-san"

"Thats right say my name, moan little chipmunk say it say it"

He pulled Ayase's ponytail as he pushed Ayase more into the bed, Ayase raised his head as his hair was being pulled. It was turning him on so much, he was saying Kanou-sans name constantly. The pleasure and pain mixed so good, It made a perfect balance.

Kanou-san then pulled out, he jerked Ayase off as he used Ayase's cum on his finger.

"Your just to tight, im gonna need to re-open you"

He rubbed his 2 fingers in with the cum as Ayase moaned.

"Say it"

He pulled Ayase's blond ponytail.

"Kanou-san !"

After properly preparing him, Kanou stuck it in again, he pulled Ayase's hair more and more as he was getting closer to the edge,

"Ayase !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Your mine !!!!!!!! Say IT SAT IT !

"Kanou Kanou Kanou KANOU-SAN !!!!!!!"

Ayase bent back as Kanou-san pulled his ponytail so back. The cum shooting so rapidly into him.

Kanou just fell on Ayase's back, both breathing heavily. Kanou looked at Ayase blushing.

"Ayase..did i hurt you..?

He regretted a bit being so rough with Ayase..he was so small..

"Kanou-san..im...fine" He looked at Kanou..he pushed forward and rested his head on Kanou-sans chest.

..... .................. ........................ ......................

Kiba just stared at the phone with shock..O_O.........Kanou..forgot to hang up...he had heard everything...

O_O...

"Kiba.." Misao said looking at his twin brother...

EH ?

O_O Kiba turned around at Misao.

"...O_O"

"Whats wrong..Kiba..you have to go to the french cleaners and pick up.."

O_O !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kiba just got up and walked out, walked into the bathroom door without opening it and broke it down.

"And im related to him.." Misao Sighs.

O_O........

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know people are gonna be like what the funk ?

^.^

i hope you enjoyed.

theirs more just waiting for another idea to hit home.


	3. Christmas Angel

Its been a while since Ayase did this for somebody, cooking, yes, cleaning yes, but this was so new...

Christmas. Xmas. Whatever you may call it, was here. It was so close. What would he do?

"What will Kanou-san like?" Thought Ayase.

He stepped up to the pillow patted windows, looked out and watched Kanou-san smoking outside, he was a beautiful man. His cheek bones so high, his black hair, his smile. He had a cute laugh. But..what is Kanou-san missing?

Ayase bit his lip, he tugged on his fleece sweater he made from yarn, and picked out the cotton balls. What would Kanou-san like?

He walked around the empty apartment, little bits of flashbacks arose in his head. Maybe what Kanou-san needed was a christmas cheery envoirment. He has been stressed lately. Was it something he was doing wrong? So while Kanou-san was smoking outside, Ayase bend under the bed, and pulled out boxes, and boxes of christmas decorations.

"No house or apartment should be missing this" smiled Ayase.

He popped in some popcorn in the microwave, took a needle and thread and layed it on the kitchen table. It was a huge kitchen table. fortunately for its size, it could hold a whole house due to Kanou-sans size. Ayase giggled. He pulled out some red and green mushie dusty christmas tree decorations. He found tape and piled up on the kitchen table. He taped the decorations on the walls. He took a handful of glitter and sprinkled some of it on the walls and on the floors. It looked so pretty!

Ayase hung some golden brass bells around the green and red decorations. It gently touched the bells, the ring was so peaceful. He hopped down from the table and popped in a classical cd music filled with christmas songs. He raised the volume to a considerate level and danced around the apartment.

He dimmed the lights as he adjusted christmas lights all around the apartment. Green and red flashed all over the walls. He light a match and threw it with some newspapers into the wood fireplace. The effect was so beautiful.

Next he placed fake snow on the center of the living room, fixed the tree he bought with Gion-sans help and placed it on the fake snow. He would wait for Kanou-san to help him. This might possibly cause him to be happy.

"Kanou-san..." Ayase whispered. All this was possible because of him. He was so thankful of Kanou-san.

Just as he was fixing and triming the tree, the front door opened as Kanou-san stepped reaking of smoke and food.

"Surprise!" Ayase yelled out smiling at Kanou-san.

Kanou just stared back, shocked, his face switched from surprised, to sad, then mad, extremely mad.

"What the hell is all this?"

"Ka-Kanou-san..you dont like it? I was thinking maybe we can finish the rest, then make smores in the fireplace and then finish decorating and become a family.." Ayase said through closed lips.

Kanou just looked at him, rage shaking his huge body.

"Theirs no such thing as a happy family"

Few silent minutes passed by, Ayase looked at Kanou-san confused, what did he mean, Ayase walked closer to Kanou-san but was growled at and stepped back. Then without warning Kanou-san turned around and began ripping the decorations.

He tore off the christmas decorations, Ayase looked on mortified.

"Kanou-san no please! what are you doing I worked hard on these for you"

"LIES, just like my mother all LIES!"

Kanou kicked down the tree and all the brass bells fell, shattering creating a sonic boom sound that silenced Ayase's whimpering.

Kanou was throwing the popcorn around and ripping down the decorations, breathing heavily, he threw the stereo and broke the cd, he watched as Ayase shed silent tears, he heared his breathing as he came up to him and slapped him hard.

"Your a bitch like my mother, get out of my sight"

Kanou walked to his room and locked the door, Ayase just stook there, he felt his face, it stung, red hot. He looked around as the colors of green and red pulled him into sadness, he followed his tears as the only sound heard was the tingling of the bells gently swinging with the wind comming from the over-sized window.

Di..Did..he do...did he..say...look..say something wrong?

Kanou-san had hit him..called him a bitch..but....what hurt him more..was the mess caused by a man..who acted like a child..

Did something happen to Kanou-san to make him so...mad..? He mentioned his mother..maybe he didnt have a good relationship with her..just maybe

-------------------------------------------------------2 a.m.--------------------------

Kanou unlocked his door, he stood out the door frame peering down the hall, staring inside the living room, the damm lights still flashing, the sounds of bells still ringing gently, he glided like the wind across the floor and spotted Ayase sleeping on the floor, using his sweater as a blanket. Kanou closed his eyes, stinging. He never cried. Never. he never cried..but why now. He slumped to the floor, fell on his bottom. He pushed some hair back on his head, and rocked a bit. He looked around, his eyes peircing at the mess of christmas. He examined the peices of cd's glistening on the floor, he looked at his hand, the glitter shining on his skin. He looked at Ayase and got closer. His head racing as fast as any car he ever drove.

He got on one knee and saw the mark he left on Ayase's face, the red and green flashing lights felt like a vortex was swallowing him. Kanou stared down at Ayase. What did he do ? He hurt the man he swore to protect and treasure. His eyes burning, he felt a tear fall slowly, he pushed a finger to it and felt it. it was..cold, a cold tear drop.

He gently touched Ayase's face, it was hot, but he knew Ayase was cold. His body was rising and falling as he breathed. His cheeks red. The mark looked extra red, he touched it, Ayase just whinced a bit in his sleep.

"Kanou..-san.." Ayase dream whispered as he fell back into sleep. Kanou just pulled his hand back, feeling dirty, he didnt deserve to touch this person, this white essence that was in his life. He has corrupted this essence and would continue if he wasnt stopped. He gave a sneeze, it was quite drafty in here, very cold. Ayase deserves to be warm in bed.

Kanou picked him up and turn around walking back into the room. Ayase woke up, stared at Kanou and jumped.

Kanou looked shocked, its almost like the first day when i raped him..he wont let me touch him.. The scenes of today kept playing in his head. He kept seeing himself slapping Ayase. Watching him cry as he ripped the tree. But before he could speak a gentle voice piped up.

"i..I..im sorry Kanou-san..for the mess i made, the mess was horrible, im sorry..i made you remember your mom..i didnt mean"

"Ayase.."

Kanou felt so strange, his muscles tensed. He grabbed his face as his body shook and a few tears escaped.

"Kanou-san!" yelled Ayase. Scared, he was horrified. Kanou-san crying? How could He cry, he was a rock, a stone, so strong, he was a strong rock, rocks dont cry, he didnt know what to do or say.

"Kanou san whats wrong ? Im sorry if i hurt you so much"

"No."

Was all Kanou said back.

"No? But.."

"No..Ayase, i should be sorry...(Kanou breathed in and out, he waited a few seconds)

.....

"My mom..just..wasnt a good mother..and..you..reminded me of her..before the accident"

Stupid stupid stupid what are you doing ? Talking about it wont help you bastard. Telling Ayase also ! What are you doing. Baka Baka Baka !

Kanou suddenly felt a cold finger on his face, as Ayase raised his chin up and wiped away his tears, Kanou finally saw in the green and red lights, the swollen lip he caused Ayase, He frowned. Ayase gently kissed his cheek.

"would..you like to tell me Kanou-san?"

No, no no no no no i wouldnt you brat, i cant, no i wont. I will never ever tell anyone about me, Its a sign of weakness. I will not share that womans memory with anyone

"yes"

No, why?! STOP TALKING GO TO BED.

Kanou sighed, he slumped but Ayase held him firm, Ayase kissed his tear spots.

"Ayase, im afraid, me telling you will cause you to hate me"

"Never."

Kanou closed his eyes.

It was time to face a demon, his mother.

"my mother...her name was Michi, she was young, very young when she had me. She was 13, but..she was so nice. Before the drugs invaded her. One day on a christmas day, she fixed the house like you did, played music, and everything..understand please that she was young and foolish having me, she would abuse me, but...on that that day, on christmas eve, the night like this..she..cried staring at me, she looked into my eyes and said.. that i looked so much like him, then..she hung herself..infront of my eyes.."

Kanou began crying, so much, Ayase looked on mortified, his hand was moving to his arm, but his heart froze..Kanou..how could he recover from it.

"Kanou-san..i..i never knew..im so sorry.."

"Ayase, im sorry, i was just scared..when i came home..i thought i saw you..as her, about to hang yourself, please forgive me for hitting you, im a monster"

"no! you are not, i love you Kanou-san"

"you..what"

Kanou-san was confused, more then anything, but happy, he was a monster but, Ayase was telling him he loved him? He didnt believe him.

"i love you"

"But im fucked up"

"i love you fucked up Kanou-san"

Ayase took control and kissed Kanou-san on the mouth, Kanou-san gave in to the need to feel protected.

"Ayase..i love you"

"I love you Kanou-san, your mother isnt here, im here to protect you, your mine Kanou-san"

Kanou just stared at Ayase, when did he get so..strong..but..he liked it, he finally felt..loved.

He felt something finally, something his mother should have gave to him, but..God brang him Ayase. He grinned and kissed Ayase.

"Your my christmas angel Ayase"

Kanou picked up Ayase and brang him to the bed, both felt so strong for eachother, they both watched the snow falling as they both fell asleep. the memory of Michi was finally put to rest. Why was Kanou so weak before, Letting that woman control his actions? He was a new man. With the best lover ever.

Kanou stared at Ayase, he held his body closer. The best christmas present Ayase could have gave..was..his love.

"Merry Christmas Ayase"

He kissed Ayase....

then hugged him...

and promised to always hold him..


End file.
